XM-X9999 Crossbone Gundam Maoh
The is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. Based on the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1, the Gunpla is built and primary piloted by Mao Yasaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Crossbone Gundam Maoh is built by Mao Yasaka, one of the best 16 in the World Tournament, after he is out of the competition. Based on the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 from Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, it was modified to inherit characteristics of his previous Gunpla, the GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh.http://gundam-bf.net/mechanics/20/ Reflector units similar to those on Gundam X Maoh's body have been added all over the unit, and the core fighter of the original Crossbone Gundam has been replaced with a chest-mounted Skull Satellite Cannon. As the removal of the core fighter also meant the loss of the suit's main thrusters, a new system known as the Reflector Mirror Unit has been put in place as a replacement. Besides the Skull Satellite Cannon and some of the original Crossbone Gundam's weapons, the unit is also armed with a pair of newly designed Crossbone Gun & Swords and a pair of beams saber/beam guns located on the back-mounted Arm Pack. Despite being smaller, Crossbone Gundam Maoh's power is comparable to that of the Gundam X Maoh. Armaments ;*Skull Satellite Cannon :Like GX-9999 Gundam X Maoh, Crossbone Gundam Maoh is armed with a satellite cannon, in this case, the "Skull Satellite Cannon". This cannon is mounted in the Gundam's chest, leaving the suit's hands free to hold other weapons. The Skull Satellite Cannon is fired after the mouth of the skull ornament on the chest opens. It can be fired with little recharge time in between, but due to power issues, it cannot be used continuously. ;*Crossbone Gun & Sword :Modified from the thruster units of the original Crossbone Gundam's core fighter, it is a bone-shaped handheld weapon that can be used for melee and ranged combat. It can generate a beam blade or fire beam shots from the emitter at the top, while the sides can become superheated and used to parry attacks. The Crossbone Gundam Maoh is equipped with two of these and they are stored on the side armor when not in use. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the Crossbone Gundam Maoh is equipped with a pair of them and they are stored in the shoulders like the original Crossbone Gundam. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Gun :A beam saber that can also function as beam gun, a pair of these are located on the back-mounted Arm Pack and can be used directly after Arm Pack's joints swing downward and out. ;*Heat Dagger :Like the original Crossbone Gundam, the Crossbone Gundam Maoh also stores two heat daggers in its legs, one in each calf. Unlike most heat weapons, the blade of the heat dagger is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. Normally, the heat dagger is handheld when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. ;*Beam Zanber :An optional piece of equipment, the beam zanber is a high output beam saber used by the original Crossbone Gundam series. Its high power allows it to easily cut through normal beam sabers and beam shields. The hilt of the beam zanber is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as is the beam blade when it is formed. Behind the guard of the beam zanber is a gun handle that is used in the zanbuster configuration. ;*Buster Gun :Another optional piece of equipment, the buster gun is a ranged weapon of the original Crossbone Gundam series. This beam pistol is modeled after a flintlock pistol and is typically used with only one of the mobile suit's hands, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. It can combine with the beam zanber to form the zanbuster. :;*Zanbuster ::A beam rifle formed from the combination of the beam zanber and the buster gun, the beam it fires is stronger than those of the buster gun. In this configuration, the butt of the buster gun is connected to the beam emitter of the beam zanber. When a grenade is attached to the Zanbuster's emitter, it can also function as a single shot grenade launcher. Special Equipment and Features ;*Satellite System ;*Reflector Mirror Unit :The reflector mirror unit is the X-shaped parts on the backpack, these parts are installed with large reflector units on their back. The reflector mirror unit can function as a propulsion system like the back mounted large reflector panels of the Gundam X and Gundam X Maoh. ;*Arm Pack :The Arm Pack consists of two sets of movable joints, one on either side of the backpack and is located in front of the reflector mirror unit. Each set of movable joints mounts one beam saber/beam gun, and the joints allow these weapons to be used directly. History For the history of the X Maoh, please go to Mao Yasaka's page. Picture Gallery Crossbone Gundam Maoh.png Crossbone Gundam Maoh.jpg Crossbone Maoh-01.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Maoh Eye close-up Crossbone Maoh-02.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Maoh Back View Crossbone Maoh-03.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Maoh Face close-up Crossbone Maoh-04.jpg|Chest skull face close-up Crossbone Maoh-05.jpg|Preparing to fire Skull Satellite Cannon Gunpla HGBF_Crossbone_Gundam_Maoh.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Crossbone Gundam Maoh (2014): box art Trivia * The name means "Demon King" in Japanese. It is also a pun off the pilot's name Mao Yasaka. Reference Gallery References External links *Crossbone Gundam Maoh on Official Site